Da Vinci code
by Clowsama
Summary: Perceval revient d'une nouvelle mission avec un indice capital sur le Graal. Du moins on l'espère.


Les fics Kaamelott ne sont pas vraiment très courantes et j'avoue que moi-même je suis plus pour celles des mangas mais là j'ai craqué. Cette idée m'est venue après une soirée à regarder le livre 1 avec des potes et j'ai absolument envie de l'écrire. Donc tant pis si personne ne la lis, au moins je n'aurai pas de regrets.

Kaamelott est la propriété d'Alexandre Astier (enfin je crois).

* * *

**Da Vinci code**

Allongés dans leur lit, Arthur et Guenièvre s'occupent avant de s'endormir. Autrement dit Arthur lit un des parchemins contenant les informations de la journée tandis que la reine essaye tant bien que mal de trouver un sujet de discussion qui ne les mènerait pas à une dispute.

« Ah tiens au fait. » dit-elle soudainement. « Si j'ai bien tout compris ce que raconte le père Blaise, la mère de Jésus est tombée enceinte sans que son mari ne l'ait touchée. »

« C'est ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'immaculée conception. » répondit Arthur sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

« Ben dans ce cas... moi aussi je devrais tomber enceinte même si vous ne me touchez jamais. »

Sentant le danger, Arthur regarda sa femme en cherchant une solution. « Oui, bien sûr... » dit-il finalement avant d'ajouter pour lui-même « ...Si Dieu décide de nous punir en nous envoyant l'Antéchrist. »

OoO (musique et Kaamelott en lettres de feu) OoO

Nous retrouvons le roi Arthur et ses chevaliers assis autour de la table ronde.

« Aujourd'hui, la séance est consacrée à la réunion des chefs de clan qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine. » annonça Arthur.

« Euh... avant ça nous avons le compte-rendu du seigneur Perceval sur sa dernière mission. » l'interrompit le père Blaise en lisant son registre.

« Oh putain. » maugréa Léodagan accompagné des autres chevaliers.

« Vous êtes sûrs? » demanda Arthur qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de se farcir à nouveau une migraine à cause du Gallois.

« Ben c'est inscrit dans le registre donc... »

« Non mais si vous voulez je raconterai ça plus tard. » intervint Perceval.

« Non, vaut mieux s'en débarrasser tout de suite. » répondit Arthur. « De toute façon j'imagine que vous avez encore rencontré un vieux, qu'il vous a filé un indice pourri sur le Graal et que vous avez tout foiré? » demanda-t-il narquoisement.

« Ah non. »

« Vous avez pas rencontré de vieux? » demanda Caradoc.

« Si, si. » répondit Perceval.

« Il vous a pas parlé du Graal? » ajouta le seigneur Galessin.

« Ah ben il a parlé que de ça. »

« Mais vous avez pas tout foiré? » demanda Arthur qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Ben non. »

Un vieux silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée qui ignorait comment réagir à cette situation nouvelle.

« Bon... ben on écoute alors. » dit Arthur en lançant des regards surpris aux autres.

« En fait j'étais à la taverne... »

« Ah bah c'est original. » railla Léodagan.

« ... et là il y a un vieux qui est rentré. » continua Perceval sans relever la remarque. « Mais il était super bizarre. »

« Comment cela bizarre? » demanda Lancelot.

« Ben déjà il était propre. Alors que tous les vieux que je croise, d'habitude c'est des clodos tout moisis qui sentent la pisse. Alors que là rien. Il sentait rien, il avait même les cheveux propres. Et puis il portait des fringues super bizarres, j'en avais jamais vu des comme ça. »

« Bon, il était étrange et ensuite?! » le coupa Arthur qui commençait déjà à en avoir marre.

« Il s'est dirigé vers moi et il m'a dit: Est-ce que c'est vous le célèbre chevalier Perceval de Galles? Je lui réponds que oui et là il me sort que ce sont mes exploits héroïques qui l'avaient guidés jusqu'à moi. »

« Mais il était pas un peu cintré votre vieux? » demanda Léodagan.

« Ah mais carrément givré oui! Il m'a sorti qu'il était venu de super loin en machine à travers le continuum espace-temps pour me rencontrer. Je sais même pas ce que c'est comme pays le continuum machin-truc, moi.

« Il est venu en machine? Mais comment ça? » demanda le seigneur Galessin qui avait énormément de mal à suivre.

« Et attendez, ça c'était la partie facile. Après il m'a dit qu'il savait que nous recherchions le Graal et qu'en fait on faisait fausse route. »

« Fausse route? » demanda Arthur qui commençait à être intéressé malgré lui.

« Ouais, comme quoi en fait on cherche pas du tout le bon truc. »

« Et qu'est-ce que le Graal d'après lui alors? » demanda Lancelot.

« Et ben il m'a dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une coupe ou un vase avec le sang de Jésus dedans. Et qu'en fait... c'était une amphore. » termina Perceval avec un effet de style.

« Une amphore? » s'étonna Bohort.

« Effectivement c'est intéressant mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça change. » déclara Arthur.

« Ah bah ça change tout. » dit Perceval.

« Bah c'est peut-être plus une coupe mais ça reste quand même un récipient pour mettre du sang dedans. » continua le roi.

« Mais non je viens de vous dire que c'était une amphore. »

« Ben justement! C'est quoi pour vous une amphore?! »

« Ben... c'est un mot pour dire que c'est pas ce que ça veut dire. » répondit difficilement Perceval.

« ... Une métaphore? » dit Arthur après un gros blanc.

« Ben oui, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

« Une amphore. » répondit Bohort.

« Ben c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Une amphore, métaphore. Ouais, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. »

« C'est bon enchaînez, en quoi c'est une métaphore? » dit Arthur qui s'impatientait.

« Ben il m'a dit qu'en fait c'est comme une énigme. Il faut remplacer les mots par ceux de l'époque. La coupe qui a recueillit le sang de Jésus, ça ne voulait pas dire ça il y a 500 ans. Comme quoi **la coupe** ça désignait les femmes et **recueillir le sang** ça voulait dire porter les enfants. Donc d'après lui, le Graal c'est la mère des enfants de Jésus. »

Une fois encore le silence se fit dans la salle devant l'ampleur de la nouvelle.

« Bon, pour la réunion des chefs de clans, on fait quoi ce coup-ci? » demanda finalement le seigneur Galessin.

« Ah oui, parce que si on doit organiser un banquet, préparer des traités, tout ça, on a pas vraiment de temps à consacrer à ce genre de conneries. » ajouta Léodagan.

OoO (musique et Kaamelott en lettres de feu) OoO

Dans la salle à manger, Arthur et Perceval dinaient tranquillement.

« Pourquoi on continue pas à creuser cette histoire sire? Si faut, il avait raison le vieux. »

« Non mais au bout d'un moment faut arrêter de les écouter les vieux débiles. Ils sont prêts à tout pour attirer l'attention. »

« Vous y croyez pas au coup de la femme? »

« Ben non, Jésus c'était... ben le fils de Dieu quoi. C'était pas le genre à courir les plumards. En plus avec le nombre de type qui ont raconté sa vie, s'il avait eu une femme ça ferait un bail qu'on le saurait. »

« Justement, le vieux m'a dit que toute l'histoire avait été étouffée par l'Église et que c'était un complot pour assurer leur légitimité. »

Arthur le regarda en mâchant un bout de pain. « Mouais. Vous savez qui c'était ce vieux? »

« Il m'a juste dit son nom. Da Vinci je crois. »

« Ouais, ben je crois bien qu'il s'est foutu de vous. Et puis je vais vous dire, si on commence à se dire que le Graal c'est une bonne femme, on est pas sortis de l'auberge. »


End file.
